Unexpected Meet
by hikari.aita97
Summary: Lucy and Natsu just forced to join a club and they must sing. If you don't sing it you will get something bad in return. What are they suppose to do? read it to know more. Nalu oneshot! i really suck at this.


**hello guys! this was my first oneshot story so i sorry if there a wrong grammar.**

 **the character belong to hiro mashima and only him**

 **so i hope you all can enjoy..**

 **XXX**

Right now all the student from every club in magnolia high school assemble in hall for the surprise event. All the student fell really clueless about what going on.

"What going on,Levy-chan?" Lucy start to look around. All kind of student can be see in the hall.

"I don't know! I just got tell to come here! I just hope not something embarrassing will happen. I not really good at that" Levy look around with worried look.

Lucy look confuse. "What did you mean by that?"

Levy move closer to Lucy. "I just heard that this club always been humiliated by other club. Everything they do will always not going to plan" her eye start to see everywhere. To see if someone might heard her.

"What? If something terrible like that always happen. Why would you join this club for first place. I really don't want to involve in this" Lucy start to walk away.

She really don't want to join in first place. But Levy just forced her join. They were freshmen student that could join any club they want. But she just don't to join anything that will trouble her.

"But Lu-chan. You must accompany me. I don't want to be alone" Levy start to follow Lucy.

When Lucy want to push the door. She just notice something. The door to the hall was lock.

"Urghhh! What now!?" She frustrated

Levy look from behind her. "What wrong Lu?"

"The door just had been lock!" she said angry.

"What? Lock? How could it be?" She move to door to check it.

"So?" Lucy ask. Start to feel irritate.

"It lock" Levy state slowly. She look at Lucy for help.

A sudden all the student start a commotion. It start to get really loud. Lucy and Levy look around to see something off. On the stage, the red curtain start move up. Up there, there's a band with various kind of music instruments.

"What now" Lucy just mutter to herself.

 **"Ok ladies and gentleman! Right now you all must curious about what goin to happen right?"**

"Of courses, WE ARE!"

 **"Hahaha.. Patient guys! I will give the answer! Ok the truth is the principle want us to find some club to be given a task!"**

 **"You want to know.. Yeah that right. He want a club member we choose to clean all the bathroom in this school! Yayy!**

"Yay your ass! How could he!" Some student start to shout.

"YEAH!" all student start to shout.

"Why would we be involved in this? Can you just choose it?"

"Yeah! Just choose some lame club like..."

"FAIRY TAIL!" all of them shout it together.

All fairy tail member start to defense them self. Lucy just fell really off right now. All her institution become real. Stupid Levy. Now look what had been they involved in.

"I'm sorry Lu-chan" as if she could read all that cursed that Lucy play in her mind.

"It's ok Levy. We just got involved. So we must to settle this. I don't want to do that disgusting job! Never!" her face just show all the disgusting thing could had in that room. Urhggg.

"Me to, Lu! It look like we got ourself in something ridiculous" Levy laugh not to convince.

-At somewhere alse-

"Can I know why we join this club, metal-head?" Natsu look a little annoyed.

" What? You said you want to join a club right, so you just join it!" Gajeel just said it like it was the fact

" I said, I want to join club. But not this.. Look what mess we have involved with. This is your fault, metal-head!"

" What? My fault? It your ok! You just follow me here, stupid-head!" Gajeel just yelled back.

" You want to fight, huh!"

" Bring it on!"

 **"Now! Now! Stop at this! We really want just to choose fairy tail-"**

"HEY!" Gajeel and Natsu just shout loudly because of their fight.

 **"But that no fun.. So if you want the fairy tail to do the job. You all must win. It really simple the lose club will take the task gladly. So you in!" he just ignored again shout from fairy tail club.**

"Yeahh!"

"What game?"

 **The person with the mike just laugh loudly. "Hahaha.. You all really excited. Ok I will tell you. The game was… SING OFF!"**

The hall start to silent. It really give the impact.

" What the hell?" Natsu yelled.

"What? It just a sing? Don't worry I will sing it!" Gajeel said proudly.

Natsu look at Gajeel with disbelieve look. "Are you crazy? You want our club lost!?"

"What? You just jealous!"

Natsu just show the blank look.

The speaker start to said the rule. **"It really simple. The band here"** he point to band behind. **"Start to play any kind of music, you must sent someone from your club to sing it not a song but two song. I wont say the title. So you just have to guess it. But all the song given you must sing in duet ok!. It simple right!?"**

"What kind of game is that!?" Baseball club start to comment.

"Why? Are you all scare?" the chores club laugh.

-At Levy and Lucy-

"Levy-chan.. May I know again what kind of club fairy tail is?" Lucy ask worriedly.

"I don't know. They do various thing. Sometimes baseball, tennis, science, paranormal.. I don't know. They do everything" she said with smile. Know where the conversation will goes to.

" So why would you join it again.."

" It because the name was cool…?" she say slowly.

"You join because it sound cool! Levy!" Lucy shout at Levy. Levy just laugh it off.

"Hahaha.. Calm down! It ok-"

"You want me to calm down!? How could I when you tell me you join the club because of the name!" Lucy put her on the hip.

Levy continue to laugh. "Maybe we could find something fun by join it! We don't know right? Don't you fell something miracle about the name! It fairy!"

Lucy look at Lecy emotionless. " Seriously Levy-chan.." she just sigh.

Levy laugh happy. If Lucy talk like that it mean that she eccept everything that happen to her and Lucy will forgive Levy in no time.

"Cheer up Lu-chan.. It singging! Your speciality. You know that!" Levy look up to the stage. Look like the band is ready. "You know.. Mybe with you singging, we can save our club dignity!" Levy look really excited.

"Yeah right.." Lucy said not interest at all.

 **"Are you ready guys!?" he, yes he got name, it Max. He start to shouted.**

The audience look irritated at he autism. But the hall start to get lousy. All the clubs ready to take the challenge because.. Hey! Who want to wash the stinky toilet.

"Aaaaa… Ooooo.. Babababaaa.. Lalal-"

"What are you doing?" Natsu look at Gajeel weirdly.

"What? Can't you see I practicing right know! If we want to win, we need my voice for that" Gajeel stated it proudly.

"Mehh… yeaah right. Need your to lose, I will accepted that statement! But to win.. I don't think so" Natsu look disgusting when he start imaging Gajeel to sing. _Wow.. Not gonna see it! Better not!_

"Why you salamander! Are you picking a fight with me!?"

"If you thing like that." Natsu smirked at Gajeel

"Oohhh.. You really gonna get it! Came he-"

 **"Hold it right there guy.. I know you excite to sing"** "NO!" yeah that Gajeel and Natsu for sure. **"Then.. If you that excited.. Let's the game begin!"**

All the student start to shout. Levy look really excited and Lucy just look blankly at the stage.

 **"Oh.. By the way guys.. You just cant sing from where are standing. We won't using mike because the band will not use it to! This is about natural!" Max start shout happily.**

"The hell!"

 **"Ok guys.. Let's start the song.. Represented from club will sing it. But remember, two song you sing, your club save. That all.. Enjoy!"**

And that the cue. The song start to play and all the student start to slow down to hear carefully what song had been play.

"Lu-chan.. I know this song" Levy whisper slowly at Lucy ear.

"Yeahh.. Me to. It _Perfect_ " Lucy smile slowly. One of her favourite song.

"Can you sing Lu-chan.." Levy nudged Lucy slowly.

"Nahhh.. Next time Levy" Lucy wash it away.

Lecy look at Lucy. Disappointed. She know Lucy have a lovely voice. And she want hear it again. Not just to herself but to everybody here. She just signed. Then look at someone who had just sing it along with her friend. _What a nice voice.._

Natsu stare blankly at the one who sing the song. Another one he can't see it clewrly because they don't sing on the stage. He just sigh slowly. It his favourite song. Should he sing it. _Nahhh.. Just see through it. If no one from this show up. Then I have no choice but to depends on this metal-head! No such a bad choice!_

"Oi! Why I felt you just insult me.." Gajeel look at Natsu carefully.

"Nahh.. Just your feeling. I didn't say anything " he just brush it off. "Just concentrated.. Maybe you can it later. Ha ha ha" there no heart in the laugh. Natsu continue to see the singer.

Half an hour later.. Look like only a few club left. And one of the few is-

 **"Fairy tail! I think you just going to take the task!"**

All the student laugh at the club.

"What!? We just can't find the perfect song. That all!"

"Yeah.. Just like Droy said. If just Mira and Erz-"

"Nope! We can't count on Erza. She just.. You know what I mean" Droy just say like it was the natural thing.

"Yeah.. You right. If we want count on someone. We must count on the Strauss sister. Even Gray can't help it.."

"Hey.. I still here ok. I just can't sing ok! I'm sorry,ok!" Gray with his usual clot- nahh.. He not wear it though. He just sit it silently. _I don't care we have to wash the toilet.._

 **"Ehemmm.. I'm still here though. Ok. Let move on. Next song please.."**

"Yeahh.." the crowd start getting excited about the give up tones fairy tail give.

"What! Noo.. I'm not going to wash the toilet. It disgusting. Why are they give up so easily!" Lucy snap. _The hell!_

"Yeahh.. Lu-chan. We must do something!" Levy look at Lucy, hopeful. Lucy just don't know what to do anymore.

Somewhere else.. "What wrong with this club.. They give up so easily.. " Gajeel start to grumble.

"Yeah right.. Who is the first place want to join this club by the way!?" said Natsu sarcastic.

The song start to play. The crowd slow down. To be ready to sing. Natsu know this song.

"Lu-chan…" Levy look hopefully at Lucy

"Urgh…" Lucy start thinking about it.

Levy look at Lucy silencing. _Huhhh.. No hope huh.._ And she look away to see who's is going to sing it.

 **Right from the start**

 **You were a thief you stole my heart**

 **And I your willing victim**

 _That voice.._ Levy look behind to see Lucy sing it. _It really Lu-chan!_ She start getting excited. All the crowd start to looking for the sound. Natsu from other stunned at lovely sound. _What a lovely sound. Who singing it?_

 **I let you see the parts of me**

 **That weren't all that pretty**

 **And with every touch you fixed them**

"Look I found her.. She's from fairy tail!?" everyone start whispering.

Natsu can't find the person, he only can hear the voice. _So she a fairy tail huh!_

"Don't worry.. This duet games song. If they can't sing it in duet they still lose"

"Duet huh.." Natsu state it, again.

A fairy tail club to panic.. "Please sing with her.." "I can't sing" "Just sing it" they all started to panic. All whispering start again.

Lucy don't care about the crowd. She just keep on singing.

 **Now you've been talking in your sleep**

 **Oh, oh**

 **Things you never say to me**

 **Oh, oh**

 **Tell me that you've had enough**

 **Of our love, our love**

"Oh no.. Lu-chan" Levy stated slowly.

The panic fairy tail started to panic again. "You guys.. Just sing it!" Cana started to snap. "But Cana.." "Someone just it.. It almost the duet time.."

Gajeel look at the pathetic club. "Look like I-"

"Oh we doomed.. " every fairy tail member started to pray. Someone please.. Sing it now!

 ** _Just give me a reason_**

 ** _Just a little bit's enough_**

 ** _Just a second we're not broken, just bent_**

"What!Who sing it?" all the crowd start to search.

Lucy sigh in realive. _What a wonderful voice.._ she thought

 **And we can learn to love again**

"There he is.." "I can't belive there someone who can't sing in fairy tail" they all look disappointed. But still enjoy the song.

 _What a coincident song, it is Lu-chan!_ Levy just look excited.

 _What salamander can sing!?_ Gajeel look unbeliveble

 ** _It's in the stars_**

 ** _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_**

 ** _We're not broken, just bent_**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 ** _I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from_**

 ** _I thought that we were fine_**

 **(Oh we had everything)**

 ** _Your head is running wild again_**

 ** _My dear we still have everything_**

 ** _And it's all in your mind_**

 **(Yeah but this is happening)**

 ** _You've been having real bad dreams_**

 ** _Oh, oh_**

 ** _You used to lie so close to me_**

 ** _Oh, oh_**

 ** _There's nothing more than empty sheets_**

 ** _Between our love, our love_**

 ** _Oh, our love, our love, love_**

Lucy start to enjoys singing. _It's been a long time to feel like this.._ But at the same time she look around to see the owner of the voice. At the same time Natsu do the same thing. He start walking slowly.

 ** _Just give me a reason_**

 ** _Just a little bit's enough_**

 ** _Just a second - we're not broken, just bent_**

 ** _And we can learn to love again_**

 ** _I've never stopped_**

 ** _You're still written in the scars on my heart_**

 ** _You're not broken, just bent_**

 ** _And we can learn to love again_**

 **Oh, tears ducts and rust**

 ** _I'll fix it for us_**

 **We're collecting dust _but our love's enough_**

 ** _You're holding it in_**

 **You're pouring a drink**

 ** _No nothing is as bad as it seems_**

 **We'll come clean**

 ** _Just give me a reason_**

 ** _Just a little bit's enough_**

 ** _Just a second we're not broken just bent_**

 ** _And we can learn to love again_**

 ** _It's in the stars_**

 ** _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_**

 **That we're not _ broken just bent_**

 ** _And we can learn to love again_**

 ** _Just give me a reason_**

 ** _Just a little bit's enough_**

 ** _Just a second we're not broken just bent_**

 ** _And we can learn to love again_**

 ** _It's in the stars_**

 ** _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_**

 ** _We're not broken just bent_**

 ** _And we can learn to love again_**

At last they found each other…

Natsu look the blond girl infront of him meanwhile Lucy stare at Natsu

 **We can learn to love again**

 ** _Oh, we can learn to love again_**

 **Oh, we can learn to love again**

 ** _Just give me a reason_**

 **And we can _ learn to love again_**

They end it fantasticly. Lucy look at Natsu. She smile brightly. Natsu just show his tread mark smile.

"Lu-chan! You did fantastic!" Levy came hug Lucy from behind. Lucy just smile at her cheerfully.

"I don't know you can sing flame-head!" Gajeel snickered behind Natsu.

"Now you know it!" he stated it blankly.

All the crowd started give an applause. "You two save us!" one of the fairy tail member shouted.

 **"Oh no! no! no! You must sing two song if you want to win! Guys, hit it!"**

Everyone ready too sing. Don't want to lose to the fairy. The song started to play.

Natsu look at Lucy. "Are you ready for the second song. I think you know this song right!"

Lucy just smile. "Of course! Music just like my second life!" she said excitedly

"Great!" Natsu smile brightfully.

 ** _Show you off_**

 ** _Tonight I wanna show you off (eh,eh,eh)_**

 ** _What you got_**

 ** _A billion could've never bought (oh)_**

"Not again…" wisper the crowd who want to start to sing.

Fairy tail member just dancing happily. They really not gonna wash the toilet. The two really save them.

Levy just smile happily at Lucy.

 ** _We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight_**

 ** _I wanna show you all the finer things in life_**

 ** _So just forget about the world, we're young tonight_**

 ** _I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_**

 ** _Cause_**

 ** _All I need, is a Beauty and a Beat_**

 ** _Who can make my life complete_ (complete)**

 ** _It's all.._**

 ** _All about you, when the music makes you move_**

 ** _Baby do it like you do_**

Lucy start walk slowly toward Natsu. Natsu do the same things.

 ** _Body rock_**

 **I wanna to see your body rock (eh,eh,eh)**

 ** _Take a bow_**

 **You on the hottest ticket now (yeah)**

 ** _We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight_**

 ** _I wanna show you all the finer things in life_**

 ** _So just forget about the world, we're young tonight_**

 ** _I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_**

 ** _Cause all..I need_**

 ** _Is a Beauty and a Beat_**

 ** _Who can make my life complete_ (complete)**

 **It's all..**

 **All about you, when the music makes you move**

 **Baby do it like you do**

 ** _Yeah_**

 ** _Body rock, I wanna see your body rock_**

 ** _Body rock, I wanna see your body rock_**

 ** _Cause all..I need, is a Beauty and a Beat_**

 ** _Who can make my life complete_**

 ** _It's all..about you when the music makes you move_**

 ** _Baby do it like you do_**

 ** _Yeah_**

Natsu breath happily. He look at Lucy who doing a same thing. He smile brightly at Lucy. Lucy look at Natsu smile face. She blushed slowly.

Natsu slowly push toward his hand. "Hey! I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel!"

Lucy smile with little blush on her face. She take Natsu hand. "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia"

"Nice knowing ya Luce! I hope we can sing like that again" Natsu state truthfully. He really hope can with her again.

"Yeah.." Lucy blush lightly at the nickname Natsu gave. "I really thing so too.."

"Lu-chan!" "Flame-head!"

Lucy look behind her. Levy came running to her. Natsu do the same thing. Gajeel standing not long behind him.

"I think that our cue.." Lucy stated sadly. Not wanting this conversation to stop here.

"yeahh.. I think so too" Natsu look at Lucy. "So Luce.. see you in club tomorrow..?" Natsu ask hopefully.

"Yup! See you tomorrow.." Lucy state slowly.

Natsu brighted at the answer Lucy gave. "Bye Lucy.."

"Bye Natsu.."

They start to go to separate ways.

"Lu-chan! You were awesome back there.." Levy look really happy. Lucy just smile at Levy.

"Yo salamander.. I don't know you really a good singer!" Natsu just look at Gajeel

"You know Levy-chan.." "You know what Gajeel.."

"This was the best day of mylife!" they both say it at the same time.

 _Who know I can meet someone like him here.._ Lucy smile to herself.

 _Never thought that I can meet someone like Luce here.._ Natsu just laugh by himself

What an unexpected meet!

END

the song use (nightcore)

-Just give me a reason

-The beauty and a beat


End file.
